What If
by Silver Destiny
Summary: What if the castle and castle town and been reduced to ruin at the end of Twilight Princess? What if Link had a thing for Midna and is tormented by what can never be? What if you are a Princess struggling to find the way to best serve your people? What if
1. Chapter 1

Oh these random ideas that develop because of one person's comment of 'So... how was it that the entire castle was rebuilt in a month, call me crazy but wasn't it destroyed at the end of the game?' Now for my other story _Undisclosed Desires_ I explained what I think happened there but what if the castle really was gone and Castle Town was little more than a ruin? What if Link had a thing for Midna? What does a man do when separated he's separated from the one he loves? What is the best way a Princess may serve her people in their time of need? So out of these questions I present to you: What If. I hope you enjoy the read.

**What If**

**WARNING! WARNING! THERE IS A GRAPHIC SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER SO I WILL ALERT YOU WHEN IT APPROACHES. DO NOT READ IF THIS OFFENDS YOU OR YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!**

Chapter 1

Zelda gave a sigh of relief when she and Link finally exited the secret tunnel that led from the Arbiter's Grounds back into the main lands of Hyrule. Normally such a trip, though difficult, wouldn't have taxed her so. Making the trip with a man nearly made mad from sorrow and loss was almost impossible.

_Oh Midna. Was it so necessary to sever all ties_? She thought not for the first time as she looked at the disheveled hero she had forced to live. Zelda did not know the heartache of love lost but she felt that if she could survive the pain of losing her country then he would be able to survive his own wounds.

Quietly and without help she set up camp and tried to get him to eat and drink a little water. Once again he refused everything from her.

"I wish I could take your pain from you," she said softly to him but he remained unmoved and her heart broke for the warrior. She owed him much and would have gladly given him anything in her power if it would help cheer him. Hyrule was free from Ganondorf's taint only because of his remarkable bravery and courageous heart.

"Sleep well then," she told him and built the fire up a bit more for the heat and to ward off the encroaching darkness. Now more than ever she was grateful for the Sheikah training she'd received her whole life from her Sheikah companion. Without it they would have surely perished.

The fact that the Sheikah Clan survived was the main reason that Zelda refused to give up. When she'd learned of the invasion she had ordered the Clan to retreat, commanded that they do so or be labeled as traitors to the Crown. It had broken her heart but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if the Clan died. And they would have. Surrender is not in the Sheikah code when it came to keeping the Royal Family safe. It was all or nothing. No in-between and no shades of gray.

Rather than stare into the fire and ruin her night vision she looked at Link instead and felt worry churn her insides. She hadn't thought him to be a talkative man but every now and then she would hear him speak but couldn't understand what he said. And sometimes when the hairs on the back of her neck would rise she would glance at him out of the corner of her eyes and she could swear that he was staring at her with orange tinted eyes instead of his normal blue. Yet when she turned to look at him fully there was nothing there but piercing blue eyes full of sorrow.

The Sheikah part of her was acutely suspicious but the other part of her realized that he was but a man. And no man could go through the ordeals he had and come out unchanged.

Suddenly she saw his eyes snap open and perhaps it was a reflection of the fire that caused his eyes to burn such an unnatural orangey-red. The look of disgust he threw at her she knew she hadn't imagined and she turned her gaze away.

With heavy thoughts on her mind she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Soothed by the sweet smelling grass and gentle wind that was a balm to her soul after the harsh desert.

A great weight falling upon her pulled her out of sleep with such suddenness and force that it caused her to feel nauseous.

"It's your fault," her assailant hissed but she recognized him anyway.

"Link?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's your fault." He repeated and his orange eyes glowed with madness and hateful intent. The sweat beading on his brow dripped to her face like tears.

**WARNING! WARNING! NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE VIOLENCE IS OVER!**

"Link please! You're fevered and out of your mind because you haven't drank or eaten in-"

"Silence!" He roared and slapped her across the face and then ripped her dress from her body with his still powerful hands. "Hurt," he growled. "Like you hurt me."

He shoved into her without warning or apology and she bit back the scream of pain and sorrow that warred with her outrage. He held her hostage and tears poured from her eyes even as she fought to remove herself from what was happening and retreated within herself. She stepped away so that she could rationalize without her feelings clouding the issue. Something that easier to be said than done but she was afraid of what would happen to her if she didn't control herself. _The mind is the greatest weapon. Fear and uncontrolled reactions and emotions can numb the mind so that you can't think. Let it wash through you, so that when all the fear is gone, only you will remain._ She repeated the lesson over and over in her head and eventually she lost all feeling of her body and a cold calm overcame her.

He was mad, and it was more than just the lack of food and water that had caused him to become this. For one who had been possessed she should have realized the signs sooner and done something about it when she could have. She had foolishly thought him to be invincible, despite all evidence that he was simply a man who had accomplished great things because he'd had to. She owed this man a great debt for saving her people, her country. She would repay it by freeing him from whatever had possessed him. She just had to wait until he had exhausted himself so she could exorcise whatever had overtaken him.

**YOU MAY BEGIN TO READ AGAIN**

She didn't know how much time had gone by when he weakly threw himself off of her to the ground nut she did note the sky beginning to lighten. Even then she didn't reconnect with her body; instead, she used her magic to seek out what it was that had caused such evil in his heart. She found it located on a cord around his neck. A black an orange stone that practically oozed evil yet was concealed between his tunic and undershirt. And like any well trained Sheikah, she reacted.

She partially reconnected with her body, just enough to move it without feeling anything from it. Taking care to not actually touch the stone she was able to remove it by unknotting the cord.

_**And just what are you going to do?**_ Hissed a much darker version of Link's voice. But rather than coming from Link it was coming from a shadow form of himself. And this darker form watched her its orange-red eyes that followed her movements as a snake will follow a mouse.

"I'm going to get rid of you," she said calmly. Her voice sounding oddly like an echo of what it normally was.

_**What have I done?**_ He chuckled oily. _**It wasn't I who enjoyed the taste of you. Although,**_ he paused and his eyes heated as they roamed over her naked body. _**I could make an argument that you're offering yourself to me.**_

"An offering?" Zelda repeated and looked at the stone that dangled from her hand. "Yes. Accept my offering of sending you back to the hell that you came from." _Goddesses use me to remove this taint from your servants. Give me the strength to cleanse this evil._ She prayed and her body and the small camp were encased with a golden light.

When the glow faded the stone and the Dark Link were gone. As was her ability to separate her mind from body. Her body had been hard used and ached from both the assault and the bruises. Blood was drying on her thighs but she had nothing to clean herself with and she was dizzy with pain but she didn't want to sit down either. Painfully she walked over to where the tattered remains of her gown were and knew that there was no way she would be able to wear it again. Instead, she gathered her magic once again and turned the dress into a much worn Sheikah outfit. She was glad of the wrappings that could hide the bruises that marred her skin and wandered if that hadn't been the original purpose of the clothes.

When she was finally dressed she turned her attention to Link. He looked as bad as she felt but rather than feeling compassionate she just felt numb. All she wanted to do was just walk away and leave. But that wasn't an option. Slowly and hesitantly she managed to get his clothes straightened and in doing so she was able to find the horse whistle that he used to summon his mare, Epona, to them before.

Unsure of whether it would work or not she blew into the whistle and had to experiment a bit before she was amble to imitate his call successfully.

A few loud blasts of the simple tune and she was soon rewarded with the sound of distant hoof beats.

"Thank you," she whispered and cast grateful eyes up to the heavens. "Thank you."

"Hello Epona," she greeted the mare after she'd halted. "I hope you're up to a long run lady," she said to the horse as she stroked her nose affectionately. "I fear your master isn't well and his life may depend upon you."

Minutes that felt like hours passed by as she barely managed to get Link in the saddle and this she could only do because Epona knelt down to aid her. And then they began the long trek to Ordon Village. It was terrible of her, but she wanted to be free of Link as soon as possible and the only thing she could thing of to do was return him to his village.

"Take us home girl," she asked the mare softly before giving her the signal to go. And to home she went. Tirelessly, she maintained a steady canter through the vast fields of Hyrule and through the woods of Ordon. At first, Zelda's body protested this new strain but the further they went the more used to the pain her body became. It was foolish, Zelda realized distantly. She was pushing herself too hard and not giving herself any time to recuperate or think but she was afraid to stop. And she needed to see what had become of her country. _Later._ She promised herself. She would see to herself later.

They arrived by midmorning and halted only because of a swordsman shout. "You there! Who are you!"

"A messenger bringing a hero back to his people," she answered and forced her voice to sound confident and sure. "I fear for him. He has refused all food and drink for the past few days and is slipping from this world." And he was. Link had been feverish and muttering all sorts of things since they began to ride. The two things he'd repeated the most were 'don't go' and 'I'm sorry.'

"My name is Rusl," the swordsman introduced himself. "I will take care of him. What news of the Princess?"

Zelda hesitated as she helped the man gather Link in his arms. "No news as of yet sir," she answered finally. "I must borrow the horse for a short time but I promise she will be returned to her master."

"I know of the Sheikah Clan," he said and managed to stop her in surprise. "I know their word is good."

She bowed to him and saluted him in the customary way of the Clan with her fist over her heart. "Take care of him," she said and her eyes ghosted over Link's limp form. "He has done much good for Hyrule and deserves to be treated as a hero."

Rusl nodded in agreement and she quickly wheeled Epona around and left Ordon as quickly as she had come. It was time to see what remained of Castle Town and of the people there.

Once she reached the fields though she slowed to a walk to let the big hearted horse rest. "Many thanks Epona," she said to the mare. "I promise you'll be reunited with your master soon." The mare nickered in return and Zelda smiled for the first time in days as she patted the strong neck in front of her.

She was returning home but it was a homecoming that she was dreading with every fiber of her being. Her one hope was that the people of Castle Town had managed to survive. With an aching heart and body she let Epona set the pace as they traveled to the decimated center of Hyrule.

**A/N: So I know this starts off really depressing but I promise it'll get better. No more scenes like the one that caused this fic to be rated M will be repeated so I hope you review and check back to see how everything evolves.**

**A/N: So this chapter was revised due to Evil Riggs recommendations. I agree completely that the first version of this chapter was entirely too rushed and not well put together. Although I did plan to explain things later from Link's point of view but I think this will work better. Thank you Riggs for the constructive criticism and for taking the time to review. I very much appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What If**

Chapter 2

Zelda bit back a sob as she stared at the ruin of her once beautiful home. The castle was gone, demolished by Midna and Ganondorf's competing magic's. Thankfully Castle Town didn't look like it had suffered too badly from the aftershocks or fallen debris.

But there was no way she could go any further without bathing. She dismounted next to one of the streams and let Epona graze while she stripped and stepped into the cool water and let it wash away the dried blood and grime. Although she didn't have any soap there was fine sand along the banks and she used this as a scrub against her skin. It was the cleanest she had been in days. As she was drying, she inspected the hand shaped bruises that marred her pale skin. An involuntary tremor shook her body as she traced her fingers over the marks and an overpowering desire to cry washed through her.

"Not yet," she whispered fiercely to herself and pressed her knuckles desperately against her eyes. "I can't fall apart yet." The needs of the woman and the duties of the princess churned within in but at last she lowered her hands to her sides. Her face was wet from tears but her eyes were clear once again. Duty had won again, for now…

All too soon she and Epona were once again on their way. Zelda dismounted as soon as she was within easy walking distance to the demolished castle and made her way slowly through the debris. She was hoping that then secret underground passageways had been able to survive the explosion. The difficult part was getting to an entrance.

Time and time again she was thwarted but eventually she found an opening just big enough for a small woman to crawl through. Down into the darkness she went, slowly feeling her way and ignoring the cuts that now marred her once delicate hands.

Finally she came to one of the passageways and was able to stand. She created a little globe of light so that she could see and the cheery yellow light brought her spirits up. The underground tunnels were mostly undisturbed. It was the entrances that had suffered the most damage but that was more of an inconvenience than an actual problem for the moment.

After getting her assessment of the damage she immediately went to one of the armory storage rooms. There she outfitted herself in a much less worn Sheikah outfit, new boots, and also picked up a cloak. Out of habit she reached for a rapier but her hand stopped inches from the hilt.

The rapier had been Zelda's weapon of choice as Princess but right now…right now she wasn't sure that the Princess had a part to play. The only reason why she hadn't already collapsed was because of her Sheikah training and firmly instilled belief that duty to others came before any wants or needs of her own.

No. Now was not the time for a delicate princess.

Instead of the rapier she chose instead a ninjato that she buckled around her waist. Throwing knives also went into their specific slots in her belt and lastly she threw a quiver of arrows on her back and grabbed a bow that had a suitable draw.

Then she went to one of the treasury rooms and filled a large ouch there with as many gold rupees as it would carry. At least until she realized that it had some type of spell on it that caused it to be essentially bottomless and lightweight. She had turned to leave when a harp caught her attention. Music was something that she loved and it was small enough that she could carry it with her without being too overburdened and so she took it along also.

"That's it then," she said aloud to herself and the sound of her voice almost startled her. Finally she sealed the underground tunnels with magic that would preserve their current state and keep any intruders out and teleported herself back to where she had left Epona.

"Hello girl," she said softly to the mare and received a welcoming nicker in return. She looked at Castle Town but she didn't feel any pull towards the town she'd always loved so. Instead her gaze went to the direction of the Hidden Village of the Sheikah. It had been her second home and was now the only home she had left. And home was where she desperately wished to go. But she needed to see what had become of her people.

Reluctantly she mounted Epona once again and headed towards Castle Town. She left the mare on the outskirts of the town and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and headed in.

Everywhere she saw desperate faces looking for answers to questions that no one knew the answers to. What had happened? Where were the soldiers? What had happened to the princess? What was to become of them?

As she wandered through the alleyways she ended up in tavern called Telma's Bar and immediately she felt the sense of purpose exuded by those there. Telma and her helpers served plates of food, tended to the wounded, and saw that those who needed supplies were given them.

"What do you need hun?" Telma asked her and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from the comforting touch as if it were a hot poker burning her skin. Zelda didn't know who was more surprised; herself or Telma.

"Easy there," Telma said soothingly. "No one's gonna hurt you here."

Zelda nodded and was gladder than ever for the hood that hid her face as her eyesight blurred from tears. If that one act of kindness was enough to affect her so much then she was in more trouble then she'd been willing to admit to.

"Here," she said and plucked a nearby napkin from a pile on the table closest to her, turned it into a makeshift pouch, and filled it with as many gold rupees as it would hold. "From Her Highness," she whispered.

"The Princess?" Telma asked in shock. "She lives? Where is she?"

_She's lost._ Zelda wanted to say. _Lost and breaking into pieces._

"She has had to go into hiding. Right now is a dangerous time for the last member of a family line. In her place we of the Sheikah Clan will aid the people of Hyrule."

"The Sheikah?" Telma breathed. "But I thought the Clan was gone? Just a legend."

"Then legends walk," Zelda said and turned her eyes to the ruby red of the Sheikah and pulled her hood off to look at Telma. "Be well friend," she said and gave her a traditional salute with her fist over her heart and a slight bow. "We will meet again."

She had done all she could for now. She was on the precipice and she was but a hairsbreadth from falling. As she made her way out of the city she discreetly slipped rupees into the pockets of those she passed by and hoped they would use them to buy food and other necessities.

"Time for you to go home," she said to Epona as she returned to where the mare had waited faithfully. "Go home to your master." She commanded and patted the mare affectionately before gently pushing her away. Epona gave her a long look before turning to the direction of Ordon Province.

"It's time to go home." Zelda whispered and pictured the Hidden Village in her mind as she gathered the little bit of magical strength she had left and teleported. It was a dangerous move. She was dangerously tired and fatigued from her ordeals but she was beyond caring.

The world spun around her and a blur of colors dazzled her eyes so that she had to close them as freezing air blasted her flesh. She focused even harder on the mental image of the Hidden Village and sent a prayer to the Goddesses to let her return to it safely.

Suddenly the earth regained its familiar firmness and everything stopped spinning around her and her eyes opened to see the Hidden Village of the Sheikah.

"I made it," she sobbed but the strain of the past twenty-four hours on top of the teleportation finally caught up to her and she collapsed there in the dirt. The last thing she saw before darkness overtook her was a cat peering down at her curiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**What If**

Chapter 3

"She's exhausted."

"Exhausted! By the Goddesses above! Look at her she's been beaten and who knows what else!" Snarled an older male voice.

"Enough Tarak," snapped a voice that Zelda knew even better than her own. "We can see as well as you can," she added and a gentle hand glided across her bruised face. "Oh dearest, why did you make us leave you?"

"Selene." Zelda half whispered half sobbed as she opened tear blurred eyes to the woman who was the Sheikah Guardian she'd had since birth. The only mother she'd ever known. "You're here."

"Impaz sent a messenger hawk a few weeks ago to let us know that she felt we needed to return to the Village." Selene answered. "The entire Clan immediately voted to return… Are you angry with us dearest?"

"No." Zelda answered and her voice broke on the word. "I'm glad," she added as her tears trickled down her face. "I'm so glad you're here."

Selene looked down at the young woman she'd raised from birth and felt her heart clench painfully inside of her. With a pointed look she sent the others scurrying from the room and gathered the wounded princess as gently in her arms as she could.

"Let it out Zelda," she whispered. "You're safe now. I promise you."

The motherly love was all it took to shatter the last bit of resolve that had kept Zelda from falling apart completely. She threw her bruised arms around her Guardian's neck and cried as she never had before in her life. Sobs wracked her delicate frame as she wept from the pain inflicted on her body and soul.

Selene held her all through the awful storm of her emotions and her own tears mixed with Zelda's. The hardest thing about being a parent was knowing that you weren't there to save your child when they needed you. And telling herself that she'd been ordered to leave didn't soothe her guilty conscience either. She had known that no matter what Zelda threatened she would never have banished the Clan but she had given because she'd seen how it tormented Zelda that something might happen to them.

The only member, who had remained behind, other than Zelda herself, was Impaz. The woman had the gift of foresight and refused to come with them. Insisting that she would be needed in the Village.

And finally, after the worst had passed Zelda began to tell her story from the very beginning with Zant demanding to know if she would surrender or sacrifice her people. By the end of the incredible tale Zelda was exhausted and spent from all the talking and Selene was humbled by her courage.

She felt Zelda's body relax as she fell asleep but Selene did not move her immediately. She wished that it was a simple matter of hunting down the man who'd harmed her charge but he too had been a victim.

"Nayru," she said softly as she invoked the Goddess of Wisdom's name. "What would you have me do?"

"**Stay with your charge**," answered the sweetest voice Selene had ever heard. She jerked her head up and her eyes widened in shock.

Nayru herself had come to answer Selene's question. The Goddess was so ethereally beautiful that it made one long to look at her, but afraid to do so at the same time. Her pale skin glowed with the luster of pearls and her dark blue hair fell in waves around her perfect form. Eyes, bluer than the sky, looked tenderly at the young princess.

"**The Dark One has always been jealous of his counterpart. Only with the aid of evil magic's can he even manifest in this realm and he has hated them both through the ages**."

"Can you heal her?" Selene asked, afraid of this great being but enthralled at the same time.

"**I can**," Nayru confirmed and placed a gentle hand on Zelda's cheek. "**But I won't**."

"Won't?"

"**If she's to heal it must be properly**," Nayru explained. "**If I took away the bruises and healed all of the pain it would be making light of the situation. Removing the marks does not remove the deed. You've raised her well Selene of the Sheikah, this she will overcome in time**."

"And for the other? Should we take action against him?"

"**Only if you wish to gain the wrath of my sister Farore**," she said warningly. "**Leave him to Farore, she is most disappointed in her chosen one and she is not the most forgiving of us**."

"Yes Great Lady." Selene agreed and Nayru smiled at her.

"**Be well my dearest Zelda**," Nayru said and kissed her hair tenderly. "**Hyrule still needs its Princess**." She stood and faded from few as silently as she had arrived. Selene looked down at Zelda and her eyed widened once again in surprise. The auburn hair that she had inherited from her father had subtle, but definite dark blue streaks in it. A mark of the goddess…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

By nightfall everyone in the village knew what happened to Zelda. All of the Clan reacted with anger but they all heeded the Goddess's warning and did not seek retribution.

Instead they set about fulfilling her pledge for them to aid the people of Hyrule. The largest loss of life had happened in Castle Town and the surrounding area. What was worse than that was the utter collapse of the economy. Merchants, fearing the worst for Castle Town, had no desire to bring their goods there and remained in their villages instead. This meant famine for the city.

The Sheikah went out and purchased supplies from their Zora and Goron neighbors and delivered the goods to the city but running such a large and time consuming operation from their village made things even more difficult.

"What if we move to Kakariko Village temporarily?" Zelda asked the Elders as they discussed it. It had been almost a month since she'd arrived in the Hidden Village and was mostly on the mend. The bruises were still visible but had faded considerably. Emotionally she was a little shaky and would now instinctively shy away from male contact and avoided situations where she was alone with men.

Rather than offended, the Clan was understanding, and went out of their way to try and accommodate her while getting her used to living amongst them again.

"That sounds like a viable option if Shaman Renaldo is agreeable to it." Elder Tarak said after everyone present had a few minutes to mull over her suggestion.

"I can't imagine he would," Elder Impaz laughed. "He'd probably like for Telma to have some other options in men other than himself when she comes to visit."

"Mother!" Tarak said sternly but the other's shared amused looks amongst themselves. Elder Impaz was easily the oldest member of the Clan and if she wanted to say something she said it. Much to the embarrassment of her oldest son and fellow Elder Council member.

"And who should we send?" Impaz asked serenely but her eyes went to Zelda.

"I will." She said and stood to face them. "It's time for me to do my part as well."

Protests immediately went up all around them but she stood calmly and let their cries wash over her. "There is no one better than me to go." She said when it had quieted a little. "We are proposing this move because it is something we need to do in order to better help the people of Hyrule. Shaman Renaldo may say no to a Clan member but he will not say no to the Princess of Hyrule. Although," and she turned to look at her lifelong Guardian and added, "I hope you will come with me."

"I'd be honored Princess," Selene stood and bowed deeply to her with her fist over her heart.

"Glad that's settled then!" Impaz said delightedly and went to Zelda and took her by the arm. "Come my dear. I've been working on a stew all day that is sure to make your mouth water!"

"Of course Elder," Zelda agreed and let the older woman lead her away without any complaint.

"What are you up to Elder?" Zelda asked when the door to Impaz's home was closed safely behind them.

"Saw through me did you? You've got your father's instincts young one. Sharper than most swords he was." She remembered and motioned Zelda to sit while she ladled some stew into two bowls. "I'm here to give you a choice and answer your questions."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking-"

"You're pregnant child." Impaz interrupted bluntly and felt bad when the young woman's face whitened. "Surely you must have known. You should have been able to feel the life within you by now from your magic."

"I was hoping that I was just misunderstanding," Zelda admitted quietly and pushed the bowl of food away.

"Eat." Impaz scolded and pushed the bowl back to her. "I know that this knowledge has plagued you so I'm going to give you the option of terminating the pregnancy if you wish."

"Impaz!" Zelda gasped. "It is forbidden!" And to the Sheikah it was. Any child conceived in or out of wedlock was precious to the Clan that had been nearly wiped out numerous times due to their low numbers.

"I don't care. There are herbs that will take care of it with no one being the wiser." Impaz said haughtily. "The creation of this child wasn't of your choosing. The having and the raising of it will be."

"Whose child is it?" Zelda asked after a few tense minutes of silence. "Is it mine and Link's? Or does it belong to… the other?" She asked and stumbled over the last.

"It is yours and the young man who came here. The Shadow may have possessed him but he is unable to pass his essence through anyone. The deed was orchestrated by him but neither yourself nor the child carries his taint."

"Thank the Goddesses," Zelda breathed in relief and placed a tentative hand over her stomach. "I was afraid that what was inside of me was a monster." She admitted.

"No more than any other child is," Impaz said wryly. "They get you the first few months with the morning sickness and then when that passes and you start thinking everything is smooth sailing they start knocking about your insides."

Zelda smiled faintly and Impaz reached over and covered her much younger hand with her older one. "You have the right to choose dear one. Whatever you decide will go no further than you and I."

"What if I keep the child?" Zelda asked.

"Well then the others will know but it won't be from me!" She declared and Zelda smiled genuinely for the first time since she'd arrived.

"I mean, what will happen if I keep the child?"

"Then you'll have a young son who will hopefully give you less trouble than my eldest gave me."

Zelda nodded and tugged on a strand of blue streaked hair as she thought about everything Impaz had told her. She'd felt the life growing within her almost a week ago; had noted how her magic adapted to better protect the child within her. It had terrified her, not knowing if she carried a child of darkness within her or not. And then if she did have this child would she constantly be reminded of that night?

But Zelda had always loved children and she had been raised to regard all life as precious. And although she may not have asked to be a mother neither had this child asked to be conceived. She and Link had been the victims of another and she wouldn't allow this child to be a victim as well.

"Thank you Impaz," she said and squeezed the woman's hands gratefully. "You've honored me by simply asking but I will keep my child."

"You are a strong woman Zelda," Impaz told her proudly and her old eyes were misty. "Never doubt that."

"I've had good teachers," she replied and wiped away a few tears of her own. "My son will have good teachers."

"Aye," Impaz replied with a snort. "A whole Clan full of them. Poor lad."

"Did you know what I would choose?" Zelda asked after Impaz coaxed her into eating a few more bites.

"I saw two paths you could have taken but I did not know which you would choose." Impaz answered honestly. "True freedom is having a choice to make Zelda. Only if you have no options are you truly a prisoner."

"I will remember." Zelda promised.

"Good girl," Impaz told her. "Eat more while I get some herbs together for you to make into a tea. They'll be good for you and the child."

_Nayru give me strength_. Zelda prayed. _Grant me the ability to use the wisdom you have blessed me with wisely so that I may do what is best for my people…and my son._

**A/N: So I feel that this story would be okay to end here unless there are people interested in it and would like me to continue. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
